Love Can Happen In Many Ways Corbin Bleu Story
by corbinbleuisMINE
Summary: Its about 2 people who can fall in love with each other in a lot of ways. This is my first fanfiction, so plz b easy on the bad comments and if you want me 2 put in the story then here:name:age:additude:there you go!
1. Chapter 1

_Love Can Always Change In Many Ways_

_A Corbin Bleu Fanfiction, by corbinbleuisMINE_

_Chapter 1_

CORBIN!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOO! I screamed. I woke up screaming. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" I started panting very quickly. I sat up and went to fix myself some breakfast. Let me introduce myself. I'm Aaliyah Santonio. I'm Latino and Spanish and part English. I live here by myself becuase my parents never cared for me. When I was 2 years old, a fire started at my old house. And my parents thought that i was in the car, but i wasnt becuase of my older sister,Anina. She was always jealous of me. So they left without me. But now, I live here by myself. I always manage to take of myself. I work 3 jobs. And it's very tiring. So every time I come home, I ened up going to sleep. I found something in the pantry. So I ate something and left for work. Wheni got to the Salon,girls were running around like crazy,headless chickens chasing after some curly-haired boy. When i put on my apron, and went to my station, I ended up bumped into the curly-haired boy. "Oh my mistake!" he said while picked up my things. I bent down and helped him woth my stuff. "No it's ok." I said. But thne i remembered him from my dream. "I'm Corbin-Corbin Bleu Reivers." he said while holding out his hand for a handshake. I'm-I'm but I didnt finish my sentence. I ened up fainting in front of him. "Miss? Miss? Are you ok?" he asked. "What happened?" asked his 3 sisters Hunter,Jag, and Phoenix. "I dont know.""She just fainted in front of me." he said. "Miss? Miss?" he said again. But i could hear my eyes blacked out... I couldn't remeber anything... I think i was dead...


	2. Chapter 2

_Love Can Always Change In Many Ways_

_A Corbin Bleu Fanfiction, by corbinbleuisMINE_

_Chapter 1_

CORBIN!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOO! I screamed. I woke up screaming. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" I started panting very quickly. I sat up and went to fix myself some breakfast. Let me introduce myself. I'm Aaliyah Santonio. I'm Latino and Spanish and part English. I live here by myself becuase my parents never cared for me. When I was 2 years old, a fire started at my old house. And my parents thought that i was in the car, but i wasnt becuase of my older sister,Anina. She was always jealous of me. So they left without me. But now, I live here by myself. I always manage to take of myself. I work 3 jobs. And it's very tiring. So every time I come home, I ened up going to sleep. I found something in the pantry. So I ate something and left for work. Wheni got to the Salon,girls were running around like crazy,headless chickens chasing after some curly-haired boy. When i put on my apron, and went to my station, I ended up bumped into the curly-haired boy. "Oh my mistake!" he said while picked up my things. I bent down and helped him woth my stuff. "No it's ok." I said. But thne i remembered him from my dream. "I'm Corbin-Corbin Bleu Reivers." he said while holding out his hand for a handshake. I'm-I'm but I didnt finish my sentence. I ened up fainting in front of him. "Miss? Miss? Are you ok?" he asked. "What happened?" asked his 3 sisters Hunter,Jag, and Phoenix. "I dont know.""She just fainted in front of me." he said. "Miss? Miss?" he said again. But i could hear my eyes blacked out... I couldn't remeber anything... I think i was dead...


	3. Chapter 3

_Love Can Always Change In Many Ways_

_A Corbin Bleu Fanfiction, by corbinbleuisMINE_

_Chapter 1_

CORBIN!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOO! I screamed. I woke up screaming. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" I started panting very quickly. I sat up and went to fix myself some breakfast. Let me introduce myself. I'm Aaliyah Santonio. I'm Latino and Spanish and part English. I live here by myself becuase my parents never cared for me. When I was 2 years old, a fire started at my old house. And my parents thought that i was in the car, but i wasnt becuase of my older sister,Anina. She was always jealous of me. So they left without me. But now, I live here by myself. I always manage to take of myself. I work 3 jobs. And it's very tiring. So every time I come home, I ened up going to sleep. I found something in the pantry. So I ate something and left for work. Wheni got to the Salon,girls were running around like crazy,headless chickens chasing after some curly-haired boy. When i put on my apron, and went to my station, I ended up bumped into the curly-haired boy. "Oh my mistake!" he said while picked up my things. I bent down and helped him woth my stuff. "No it's ok." I said. But thne i remembered him from my dream. "I'm Corbin-Corbin Bleu Reivers." he said while holding out his hand for a handshake. I'm-I'm but I didnt finish my sentence. I ened up fainting in front of him. "Miss? Miss? Are you ok?" he asked. "What happened?" asked his 3 sisters Hunter,Jag, and Phoenix. "I dont know.""She just fainted in front of me." he said. "Miss? Miss?" he said again. But i could hear my eyes blacked out... I couldn't remeber anything... I think i was dead...


End file.
